


His Treasure

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock has private time to hold his treasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Dear eerian_sadow, thank you for the bunny.

It was late, and all the Dinobots were nestled on their berths, dreaming recharge dreams of dinobot greatness... all but one.

The short arms of the leader of the Dinobots reached into a cubby hidden high above his own berth, pulling free the treasure hidden inside. Long ago, it had belonged to Daniel. Long ago, it had disappeared to the home of one who would care for it even more than Daniel could have.

"Me Grimlock missed you," the leader of the Dinobots rumbled softly, knowing he alone could hear this. "Just you Little Optimus. Never miss big Optimus. Him bad Prime." Grimlock curled around the hallowed plushie that was human child-sized, setting an internal alarm to wake early enough to hide it again.

His Optimus had to be taken care of, after all.


End file.
